Worry About Your Hair
by Nidan Jordan
Summary: What if Anna's hair had stayed white after everything? How would Elsa handle it?


**A/N I don't own Frozen and all that good, slightly upsetting stuff.**

"I love you." The easy way Anna had said it melted Elsa's heart, she wrapped her little sister, her princess, in her arms again. She turned her head into Ann's neck, took a deep breath in and opened her eyes. She was met with white. Anna's hair was still white.

Everything that had happened over the last few days finally hit her. She almost killed her sister. Killed her sweet baby sister who couldn't hurt a fly. Her little sister who loved her despite everything and was willing to forgive her after the hell she had put her through her entire life. She wasn't worth this type of love.

Elsa heard Olaf saying something about how love thawed, felt how her sister pulled away slightly as to look into her eyes, and Elsa couldn't help but begin to thaw. Literally and figuratively. The snow and ice surrounding the group started floating into the air. The ship under her feet started to rise as the water thawed until it once again felt, and looked like summer in her kingdom.

Her sister again moved into her arms and squeezed, as if to tell Elsa that all was forgiven, but Elsa couldn't forgive herself that easily. She was in hell inside her own head, all she wanted was to turn back the clock a few days, she wouldn't be able to see Anna, but she also wouldn't be a danger to her people, kingdom, and especially her sister. Who she had loved all this time, no matter what anyone had thought, what she had tried to convince herself, and what she was sure Anna had thought all this time. Elsa loved, and adored Anna. She loved how she free she was and how innocent and trusting and everything else that made her sister who she was.

The next thing Elsa knew she was being ushered back into her room in the castle. Her room. The one place she felt safe. She walked over to the mirror in her room and stared at her reflection. 'I look tired.' She watched her reflection move to touch her hair, her white as the snow hair. She couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes when she remembered her sisters' hair. White.

It was a long time before Elsa could finally go to sleep.

_Knock knock knock_. The sound made Elsa jump. It took her a moment to remember the events of the last few days, that people now found her approachable, mainly her sister. Elsa made her way to the door, opening it slowly.

She was greeted with her sisters smiling face. Everything was exactly the same as it had been on the rare occasion she would see her sister in the dining hall, or around the castle. Except her hair, her hair was as white as her own. Elsa was lost in a memory, she remembered the first time she had frozen her sister. How she had had a white streak in her beautiful red hair. Now it was all white and it was her fault.

"Elsa, Elsa are you okay?" Elsa came back to herself, and she saw her sister's face, the smile slowly slipping off her face. That just wouldn't do. "Yeah I'm fine Anna, I'm sorry, I got distracted for a minute." A smile once again graced Anna's face, almost touching her eyes. "Oh the great Queen, getting distracted, what would her people think?" Elsa rolled her eyes while trying to keep from laughing outright at her sisters' antics. "So Elsa, watcha planning on doing today?"

Elsa knew her sister had something she was hoping to do with her today, so of course, "I was planning on doing whatever you had in mind, oh sister of mine." The smile that spread over Anna's face was almost blinding. Elsa had to fight against squinting her eyes. She has obviously failed, because Anna almost doubled over laughing. "Good, my Queen" she bowed teasingly at the waist, before looping her arm through Elsa's "because we're going on a walk through the village." Elsa couldn't help but look at her sisters' hair as they set off. White. She felt rather than saw Anna look questioningly at her. Elsa forced a smile on her face and saw the smile return to Anna's face. It was then that Elsa made a promise to herself.

Anna was going to be the happiest princess to ever walk the earth. If it was the last thing Elsa did.

**A/N Yes I realize this isn't my Charmed fic, but I promise I'm working on it. My life hit a bit of a snag and that got put on the back-burner but I promise I'm working on it. I should have a new chapter up in a few days. Anyway, what do you think? I might make this a multi-chapter at some point (if that happens it'll turn into an Elsanna), but that depends on you guys. So review! Let me know what you think and tell me what you want me to do. All reviews welcome. Thanks for reading!**

**XOXO, **

**Nidan**


End file.
